Island of Beauty
by TheMultiColoredPencil
Summary: The Inn on the island has expanded into a 'resort'. They start advertising and many people come (your OCs). A couple days later a typhoon comes and everyone gets stuck at the carpenters. The typhoon wrecks the town, including the resort. Set inside the Magical Melody world. Rules and OC form inside!


**Yay! More Harvest Moon OC stories! Magical Melody this time!**

Ashlyn stared out the coffee shop window, playing with a strand of her red locks. She had worked there, but it was her break. Ashlyn looked at the rain pouring down and sighed. The bell to the door rang and two girls came in. They sat next to Ashlyn and were having an interesting conversation.

"Yeah, a resort," One said in a snotty voice. Ashlyn rolled her eyes, but she was curious about the resort. She wanted to get out of the city as soon as possible. Anywhere beat the daily hustle and bustle of the little coffee shop.

"I bet you it's a fraud, like the farm was. It's expensive too," the other girl said, voice equally snotty. They walked up and ordered drinks, still sniggering. Ashlyn couldn't help but roll her eyes again.

"It's here in this newspaper article," The first girl said.

"Sara, who reads the newspaper anymore?" The girl asked Sara.

"Oh, Emily, no one!" Sara giggled

"I do," Ashlyn said, snatching the article, and dropping 2 'free coffee' tickets. "Thanks for the paper." The 2 girls stared at Ashlyn in shock.

Ashlyn looked at the price.

"Right in my price range," Ashlyn said. She had saved up enough money for the one-way trip. The girls gaped at her. Ashlyn stuck her tongue out at the girls and went to the break room.

"Enjoy a relaxing break in Flower Bud Village's resort! We have many nice villagers and picturesque locations," Ashlyn read aloud. "It's definitely a fraud, but I don't care. I want to leave the city, the coffee shop, the break room!"

Ashlyn paused. "I'll do it for Sparky."

Ashlyn grabbed her purse, her jacket, and her paycheck. She left the door with a dinging of bells. Ashlyn went to her apartment, called the number of the article, gathered her belongings and left to the dock.

Yeah, Ashlyn? She's the epitome of a rebel.

Now to the forms~!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Birthday:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Style (of clothing):

Personality:

Hobbies:

Occupation:

Best Friend on Island:

Preferred Pairing:

#1 Fear:

History:

Anything else?

EACH OC WILL BE DEVOTED AN INDIVIDUAL CHAPTER INTRODUCING THEM. Yup, I said it. First chappie above is My OC's.

I shall place my form below this line of text for you to understand my OC more.

Name: Ashlyn (called Ash) Lavern

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Birthday: Summer 5th

Appearance: Long curly vibrant red hair with straight bangs, warm chocolate eyes, and pale porcelain skin. She's dainty but tough.

Clothing: She wears ripped light denim shorts, black tank top. She wears black vans hightops.

Style (of clothing): Anything with dark colors and skateboarder style

Personality: She's a tomboy. She's rebellious. She fights back. She's tough and isn't going to take 'no' for an answer. She's short tempered. She's the epitome of a rebel.

Hobbies: Punching and kicking trees (for practice), sitting on the beach and thinking, planning her suicide while sitting by the lake in the forest north of the workshop or in the mountains. She also skateboards.

Occupation: She helps Joe, Woody, and Kurt with the shop.

Best Friend on Island: Gwen and/or Dia

Preferred Pairing: Louis

#1 Fear: Being alone in the dark/the dark

History: She's lived a boring life her whole life. Ash's Mom was crazy and her Dad struggled to keep his sanity. As soon as she got old enough, she moved to an apartment in the city. She got a dog named Sparky, but Sparky got cancer an passed after a few years. Ash has worked at a coffee shop, saving up her money.

Anything else? She's an insomniac and can't swim.

As for Occupations (2 for each):

Assistant at Carpenters [TAKEN]

Nurse (1 slot)

Waitress

Miner

Rancher [TAKEN]

Farmer (1 spot)

Cook [TAKEN]

Bartender

Fisher (1 slot)

Cashier

Then, as for pairings:

Bachelors:

Bob

Dan

Kurt [TAKEN]

Alex [TAKEN]

Ray

Louis [TAKEN]

Joe [TAKEN]

Carl

Blue [TAKEN]

Basil

Bachelorettes:

Ann [TAKEN]

Ellen

Nina

Maria [TAKEN]

Katie [TAKEN]

Gina

Gwen [TAKEN]

Eve

Lyla

Dia

OCS:

Ashlyn Lavern (19, Louis, Carpenter's Assistant)

Anthony Clark (20, Katie, Cook)

Nicole Keener (19, Kurt, Carpenter's Assistant)

Lola (18-ish, Joe, Fisher)

Casey Thorn (19, Maria, Cook)

Ivy Anderson (19, Basil, Rancher)

Valeria Laguna (18, Alex, Farmer)

Lily Marine (18, Blue, Nurse/Bartender)

Zack Sear (20, Gwen, Rancher)

Logan Jacobson (19, Ann, Farmer)

The story: The Inn has expanded into a 'resort'. They start advertising and many people come (your OCs). A couple days later a typhoon comes and everyone gets stuck at the carpenters. The typhoon wrecks the town, including the resort.

Rules: One OC per person unless a request is sent or a friend makes one and needs you to send it. No yaoi/yuri parings. Please PM them to me rather than review (Unless you are a guest) so I can read over it, ask questions, and change things.


End file.
